This disclosure relates generally to the field of data processing and, more particularly, to various techniques to adapt the display characteristics of a display device based, at least in part, on a human perception model that takes into account ambient lighting conditions around the display device, as well as the presence, orientation, and/or type of a privacy element being used in conjunction with the display device (e.g., a detachable privacy screen, etc.).
Today, consumer electronic products having display screens are used in a multitude of different environments with different lighting conditions and may use different types of privacy elements (e.g., the office, the home, home theaters, and outdoors). Some of these consumer electronic products may lack the ability to dynamically adjust their displays such that a viewer's perception of the displayed data remains relatively stable despite changes to the ambient conditions in which the display device is being viewed and/or differences in the types of privacy elements being used in conjunction with the display device.